The Aristoheroes (James Graham's Style)
Here is James Graham's tenth movie spoof of The Aristoheroes. Cast *Thomas O'Malley - Jaune Tom (from Gay Purree) *Duchess - Mewsette (from Gay Purree) *Marie - Tanya (from An American Tail) *Berlioz - Robespierre (from Gay Purree) *Toulouse - Piglet (from Winnie the Pooh) *Roquefort - Brain (from Inspector Gadget) *Edgar - Hooded Claw (with his Brothers as an Extra) (from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) *Madame - Granny Abigail Puckett (Hoodwinked) *Georges - Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) *Napoleon - Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo) *Lafayette - Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo) *Scat Cat - Mr. Blik (from Catscratch) *Peppo - Waffles (from Catscratch) *Hit Cat - Gordon Quid (from Catscratch) *Billy Boss - Shnookums (from Shnookums and Meat) *Shun Gon - Butch (from Tom and Jerry) *Abigail - Mary Test (from Johnny Test) *Amelia - Susan Test (from Johnny Test) *Uncle Waldo - Fat Dog (from Fat Dog Mendoza) *Milkman - Dick Dastardly (with Muttley as an Extra) (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley) *Frou-Frou - Flaky (from Happy Tree Friends) Gallery gay-purree-disneyscreencaps.com-234.jpg|Jaune Tom as Thomas O' Malley gay-purree-disneyscreencaps.com-185.jpg|Mewsette as Duchess Char 17038.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as Marie gay-purree-disneyscreencaps.com-216.jpg|Robespierre as Berlioz Piglet kingdom hearts.png|Piglet as Toulouse slide5-27172-10110.png|Brain as Roquefort HoodedClaw.JPG|Hooded Claw as Edgar Granny.png|Granny as Madame RUGRATS GRANDPA LOU.jpg|Grandpa Lou as Georges Scooby Doo in The New Scooby Doo Mysteries.jpg|Scooby Doo as Napoleon Scrappy Doo.jpg|Scrappy Doo as Lafayette Mrblik.jpg|Mr. Blik as Scat Cat Waffle.jpg|Waffles as Peppo Gordon Quid.jpg|Gordon Quid as Hit Cat Char 37736.jpg|Shnookums as Billy Boss Butch (Tom & Jerry).jpg|Butch as Shun Gon Mary Test SketchHeroes.jpg|Mary Test as Abigail Susan Test SketchHeroes.jpg|Susan Test as Amelia hqdefault (15).jpg|Fat Dog Mendoza as Uncle Waldo DickDastardly.png|Dick Dastardly as Milkman Shy Flaky.png|Flaky as Frou-Frou (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav https://www.mediafire.com/folder/sb1xyeiksyids/Cinesound_2#j1zxnjt1uu1g5 *Steam train 3.wav *Steam train 2.wav *Steam train 1.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *3 clash good.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit3.wav *2 clash 5.wav *LSwall01.wav *Saberblk.wav *clash 01.wav *2 clash 4.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall02.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *Spin 6.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *SaberOn.wav *2 clash 3.wav *4 clash good.wav *Hum 4.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *pistol-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav *repeat-1.wav *concuss5.wav *trprout1.wav *pistout1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *repeat1.wav *concuss1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forceprotect02.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhum.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 *saberon.mp3 *saberonquick.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *saberoff.mp3 *saberoffquick.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberblock1.mp3 *saberblock2.mp3 *saberblock3.mp3 *saberblock4.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *LSbody02.wav *LSbody03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *saberhitwall1.mp3 *saberhitwall2.mp3 *saberhitwall3.mp3 *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum2.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum4.wav *saberhum5.wav *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 *saberhup4.mp3 *saberhup5.mp3 *saberhup6.mp3 *saberhup7.mp3 *saberhup8.mp3 *saberhup9.mp3 https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav https://www.mediafire.com/folder/sb1xyeiksyids/Cinesound_2#j1zxnjt1uu1g5 https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B1CdBz9psNUNd05qUGw3UE5JZ3M better_saber_sounds.zip *cb_ls_powerdown.wav (1) *cb_ls_powerup.wav (1) http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_01.wav What Happens If More Lightsaber Sound Effects Are Added? *ltsaberhit08.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *LSwall04.wav (mixed with LSWall01.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *ltsaberbodyhit02.wav (mixed with ltsaberbodyhit01.wav and LSwall01.wav) *lasrhit5.wav (mixed with lasrhit1.wav, lasrhit2.wav, lasrhit3.wav, and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit09.wav (mixed with lasrhit3.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit10.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberhit11.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *ltsaberhit13.wav (mixed with lasrhit01.wav and ltsaberhit03.wav) *ltsaberhit16.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit05.wav) *ltsaberhit17.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit18.wav (mixed with lasrhit4.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit19.wav (mixed with lasrhit3.wav, ltsaberhit06.wav, and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit20.wav (mixed with lasrhit3.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit21.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit07.wav, ltsaberhit06.wav, and ltsaberhit05.wav) *lasrhit6.wav (mixed with lasrhit3.wav and lasrhit1.wav) *ltsaberhit22.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit23.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit24.wav (mixed with LSwall01.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit25.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *ltsaberhit26.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *ltsaberhit27.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *ltsaberhit28.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *ltsaberswing09.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing02.wav at (-4.000)) *ltsaberhit28.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav at (-4.000)) *ltsaberswing10.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing02.wav at (-1.000)) *ltsaberswing11.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing03.wav at (-1.000)) *ltsaberswing12.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing05.wav at (-2.000)) *ltsaberswing13.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing04.wav at (-2.000)) *ltsaberswing14.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing01.wav at (+3.000)) *ltsaberbodyhit03.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberbodyhit01.wav) *lasrhit8.wav (mixed with lasrhit1.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberhit29.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *LSwall06.wav (mixed with LSwall01.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *lasrhit9.wav (mixed with lasrhit1.wav in slow motion) *ltsaberhit30.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit01.wav) *ltsaberhit31.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberon02.wav (mixed with ltsaberoff01.wav in reverse) *ltsaberoff02.wav (mixed with ltsaberon01.wav in reverse) *sabrout2.wav (mixed with sabroff1.wav at reverse) *SaberOff.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav in reverse) *SaberOn01.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav at (-1.000)) *SaberOn02.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav at (-3.000)) *SaberOff01.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav in reverse at (-1.000)) *SaberOff02.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav in reverse at (-3.000)) *lightsaber_05.wav (mixed with lightsaber_01.wav at reverse) *cb_ls_powerup_01.wav (1) (mixed with cb_ls_powerdown.wav in reverse) *cb_ls_powerdown_01.wav (1) (mixed with cb_ls_powerup.wav in reverse) Scenes *James Graham's The Aristoheroes Part 1. (English) *James Graham's The Aristoheroes Part 2. (English) *James Graham's The Aristoheroes Part 3. (English) *James Graham's The Aristoheroes Part 4. (Spanish) *James Graham's The Aristoheroes Part 5. (Spanish) *James Graham's The Aristoheroes Part 6. (English) *James Graham's The Aristoheroes Part 7. (Francais) *James Graham's The Aristoheroes Part 8. (Francais) *James Graham's The Aristoheroes Part 9. (English) *James Graham's The Aristoheroes Part 10. (English) *James Graham's The Aristoheroes Part 11. (Spanish) *James Graham's The Aristoheroes Part 12. (Spanish) *James Graham's The Aristoheroes Part 13. (Spanish) *James Graham's The Aristoheroes Part 14. (English) Trivia *Sylvester Sneekly, the friendly butler, driving a lorry, with Granny, Mewsette, a mother cat, and her kids, Tanya Mousekewitz, Piglet, and Robespierre aboard on board, and Flaky riding on the back, comes to a halt at a mansion. *As night falls, Sylvester Sneekly, now the Hooded Claw, hops into a motorcar, and drives away, with a basket, carrying Mewsette, Tanya, Piglet, and Robespierre, and as he goes toward a level crossing, a passing train from Anastasia gets closer to him, and nearly crashes through him as he manages to drive safely across. *As Dastardly and Muttley, driving a lorry around the corner, see Jaune Tom block their way, they stop in front of Jaune Tom, who jumps out of the way, and lets the mother cat and the kids get on board. As the lorry moves, Tanya is caught on a noose of a mail hanger and is saying 'Help me!' until Jaune Tom jumps up and saves her and throws her onto the lorry and hops on as well. *Scrappy, calling Scooby his uncle, protests that they have bitten six tires today, such as four motorcars, a bicycle, and a scooter, until Scooby and Scrappy puruse Hooded Claw and leave him to drive away, leaving Mewsette and the kids alone. *Sylvester Sneekly, delivering food to Flaky's house, finds that he has lost his hat and cape and umbrella, so he decides to go back and get them. *When Dastardly and Muttley, driving the lorry, see the heroes, they stop and send Jaune Tom flying on top of Muttley and causing him to bark and forcing him to flee in fright with Mewsette and the kids and leaving Dastardly to throw things at them. *As our heroes go onto a bridge and play train, a speeding train, hauled by No. 2747, a 2-6-2 modified Swiss steam engine, with a coal tender, a baggage car, a dining car, a coach, and an observation car, comes toward them. Luckily, our heroes manage to duck beneath the train, except for Tanya, who has slipped and fallen into the river and ends up saying "Help! Save me!". *When the Hooded Claw manages to get his hat and cape back, he drives off and leaves Scooby and Scrappy in the hay. *Scrappy and Scooby pick up their two lightsabers, and since Scrappy carries two, one being orange and the other being black, Scooby carries two, one being blue and one being white. Since Scrappy's two lightsabers will carry the saberonquick.mp3, SaberOn.wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum5.wav, saberoffquick.mp3, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, Scooby's two lightsabers will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, sabrhum.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberoff.mp3, and cb_ls_powerdown (1).wav sound effects. *Jaune Tom will pick up a light blue lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Mr. Blik will pick up a dark blue lightsaber, that will have the cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, saberhum1.wav, and cb_ls_powerdown (1).wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Waffles will pick up two lightsabers, such as a blue one and a yellow one, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, saberhum5.wav, sabroff1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Gordon Quid will pick up two lightsabers, such as a black lightsaber and white lightsaber, that will have the lightsaber_01.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Shnookums will pick up two lightsabers, such as a blue lightsaber and an orange lightsaber, that will have saberon.mp3, saberonquick.mp3, saberhum4.wav, sabrhum.wav, saberoff.mp3, and saberoffquick.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Butch will pick up a double-bladed saber staff, that will be yellow and white, with one end being yellow, and the other end being white, and will have the cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, cb_ls_powerdown (1).wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Hooded Claw will have four lightsabers, that will have the enemy_saber_on.mp3, lightsaber_01.wav, SaberOn.wav, and cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum5.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Hum 4.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, cb_ls_powerdown (1).wav, sabroff1.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. When the Hooded Claw grows two more arms, he will grab all four of his lightsabers, because his first lightsaber will be blue, and since his two other lightsabers will be green, his red lightsaber will be red. The final battle begins, and when Jaune Tom slashes one of The Hooded Claw's hands off, one of The Hooded Claw's green lightsabers falls out of the Hooded Claw's hand, and lands into Jaune Tom's hand when he grabs it, and battles The Hooded Claw, who only has three lightsabers, before Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid, Waffles, Shnookums, and Butch activate their lightsabers and rush in to help out. *Winnie the Pooh and The Aristocats are made by Disney. *This will feature the Main Poster in the intro and will feature a still picture in the end of the movie with Jaune Tom, Mewsette, Robespierre, Piglet, and Tanya standing in a poster. Soundtrack *Fun and Fancy Free (only half of it plays in the intro and the other half plays when Jaune Tom comes in) *The Harbour Theme (Season 3) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when the truck travels along and when the characters enter the mansion) *Backyard (Rugrats: Search For Reptar) (plays when Grandpa Lou arrives) *Darth Vader's Theme (Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back) (plays when Grandpa Lou and Hooded Claw are in the elevator and each time Bluto gets a plan) *Symphony No. 40 - Molto allegro (plays when Mauirce enters and when Grandpa Lou and Granny are dancing) *Incident On Aisle 7 (Vegetable) (Rugrats: Search For Reptar) (plays when Grandpa Lou and Granny have a chat) *Flying Keys (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Video Game Soundtrack) (plays when Hooded Claw prepares the meals) *Happy Hogwarts (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Video Game Soundtrack) (plays when Mewsette, the kids, and Brain have their meals) *All I Have To Do Is Dream - Everly Brothers (The Very Best of the Everly Brothers) (plays when Mewsette, the kids, and Brain fall asleep) *Snide's HQ - Donkey Kong 64 (plays when Hooded Claw takes off) *Alone in the Darkness (Rayman 1) (plays each time Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo wake up and hear a strange noise approaching) *Grunty Challenge - Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts (plays when Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo pursue and battle with Hooded Claw) *Dark Hogwarts (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Video Game Soundtrack) (plays when Mewsette and the kids are lost, when Granny goes to find them, and when Brain goes to find Mewsette and the kids) *Thomas's Branchline Theme (Season 1) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Jaune Tom, Mewsette, and the kids introduce themselves, when Jaune Tom, Mewsette, and the kids get on the truck, and when the truck drives along) *Psycho Spider (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Jaune Tom surprises a lorry driver and when Hooded Claw kidnaps Mewsette and the kids) *Henry's Sad Theme (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Brain meets up with Flaky) *Meanwhile, The Pirates' Prison Ship (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Hooded Claw enters to give Flaky her orders and leaves to get back his things) *The Runaway (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Jaune Tom, Mewsette, and the kids escape the lorry and when Hooded Claw escapes) *Prelude - Guardian in the Sky (Grolem 13) (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Jaune Tom, Mewsette, and the kids have a chat after escaping the milk man, when Jaune Tom, Mewsette, and the kids go across a high railroad trestle, and when Hooded Claw tries to take the kids away) *The Celestial Slide (Reprise) (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when a speeding train approaches and when Jaune Tom saves Tanya Mousekewitz from drowning) *The Door is Open! (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Jaune Tom has saved Tanya Mousekewitz and when Jaune Tom and his friends defeat Hooded Claw) *We Are Family - Sister Sledge (plays when Mary Test, Susan Test come in and take the heroes to see Fat Dog Mendoza) *Eat at Joe's (Rayman 1) (plays when Jaune Tom, Mewsette, the kids, Susan Test, Mary Test, and Fat Dog Mendoza meet and go to a hotel) *Never Wake A Sleeping Scorpion (Rayman 1) (plays when Hooded Claw goes out to find his things, leaving Brain behind) *King of the Teensies (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Jaune Tom, Mewsette, and the kids arrive at a hotel and meet Mr. Blik and his gang) *When You're In Love With A Beautiful Woman - Dr. Hook (plays when the people start dancing at the hotel) *Emily's Theme (Season 7) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Jaune Tom and Mewsette have a chat and with the kids watching) *Morning (Edvard Grieg) (plays when Jaune Tom, Mewsette, and the kids arrive back home) *LEGO Star Wars Music - Discovery on Kamino (Action, Inside, from Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones) (plays when Jaune Tom and his friends fight Hooded Claw) *Betilla the Fairy (Rayman 1) (plays when Jaune Tom, Mewsette, and the kids take their photo taken and go to a party) *Cheeky Holiday - Cheeky Girls (plays at a party and the end of the movie) *Running in the 90's (plays at the end credits) Voice Cast (English) *Radar Overseer Hank as Jaune Tom *Lernout and Hauspie Michelle as Mewsette *Microsoft Mary (+10) as Tanya Mousekewitz *Microsoft Sam (+10 and +4.000) as Robespierre *Microsoft Mike (+10 and +4.000) as Piglet *Radar Overseer Scotty as Brain *Microsoft Mike (-10) as Hooded Claw (with his Brothers as an Extra) (from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) *Radar Overseer Beulah as Granny (from Looney Tunes) *Radar Overseer Guy as Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) *Radar Overseer Hank (+5) as Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo) *Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) as Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo) *Microsoft Sam (-10) as Mr. Blik (from Catscratch) *Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) as Waffles (from Catscratch) *Lernout and Hauspie Michael as Gordon Quid (from Catscratch) *Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans as Shnookums (from Shnookums and Meat) *Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth as Butch (from Tom and Jerry) *Microsoft Mary as Mary Test (from Johnny Test) *Radar Overseer Beulah as Susan Test (from Johnny Test) *Radar Overseer Mr. Warner as Fat Dog (from Fat Dog Mendoza) *Robosoft 1 as Dick Dastardly (with Muttley as an Extra) (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley) *Microsoft Mary (+10 and +4.000) as Flaky (from Happy Tree Friends) *Lernout and Hauspie Michael as The Narrator Voice Cast (Spanish) *Jorge Loquendo V1 as Jaune Tom *Carmen Loquendo V1 as Mewsette *Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) as Tanya Mousekewitz *Juan Loquendo V1 (+10 and +4.000) as Robespierre *Diego Loquendo V1 (+10 and +4.000) as Piglet *Diego Loquendo V1 as Brain *Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) as Hooded Claw (with his Brothers as an Extra) (from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) *Francisca Loquendo V1 as Granny (from Looney Tunes) *Juan Loquendo V1 as Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) *Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5) as Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo) *Juan Loquendo V1 (+5) as Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo) *Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) as Mr. Blik (from Catscratch) *Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) Waffles (from Catscratch) *Juan Loquendo V1 as Gordon Quid (from Catscratch) *Carlos Loquendo V1 as Shnookums (from Shnookums and Meat) *Diego Loquendo V1 as Butch (from Tom and Jerry) *Francisca Loquendo V1 as Mary Test (from Johnny Test) *Esperanza Loquendo V1 as Susan Test (from Johnny Test) *Carlos Loquendo V1 as Fat Dog (from Fat Dog Mendoza) *Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) as Dick Dastardly (with Muttley as an Extra) (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley) *Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10 and +4.000) as Flaky (from Happy Tree Friends) *Carlos Loquendo V1 as The Narrator Category:James Graham Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoofs Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoof